Guerra interna
by hellovick
Summary: Los desastres que se creaban en los pueblos de alrededor dejaban a más de uno devastado. ¿Que seria peor ya? Tal vez mucho, pero también estaba lo mejor, llegar a un lugar, darse el lujo de confiar en los desconocidos y poder llamarles amigos. Oz lo sabia, y más aun, entre tanta gente, esa chica tan molesta que le robaba la atención. Al final ella era una de tantos desconfiados.
1. Chapter 1

-Ahem- ¡Hola! ¡Ha pasado un buen tiempo!

Aprovecho para presentar esta nueva historia~ Puede que tenga partes ciertamente largas o no, pero aun así pido enserio que le lean toda, ya que cada parte y capitulo es importante en la misma. Es una idea nueva –diferente para mí, si- y me ha sido entretenido, muy entretenido escribirla. ¡Asique espero la disfruten!

Debo aclarar también que –Por primera vez por hellovick, lol- habrán personajes –pequeñas apariciones, tal vez- de personajes Oc. Prometo no borrar a los personajes originales de PH del protagonismo, pero antes que poner personajes random sin nombre, prefiero colocar a los míos, así queda un toque más personal y cercano con la historia. Me gusta estar familiarizada con lo que escribo, asique prácticamente se debe a eso. ¡Aun así cada parte es importante, incluso las que contienen Oc! Y no les hará mal variar un poco y conocer otros personajes.

Una vez aclarado esto en el largo mensaje, y prometiendo dar lo mejor para que sigan gozando de mis historias, ¡Aviso que he vuelto!

Asique, vamos a lo importante.

Enjoy~

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o-o-o-o-o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"_-Existen dos realidades. Esa que quieres ver, y la que realmente es-"_

-o-

El sol apenas salía a lo lejos por el horizonte. La claridad era poca, aunque el frío se hacía notar.

El fuego en los alrededores, los gritos y los disparos parecían invadirlo todo.

El logro de escapar podría ser tanto un milagro como un regalo.

Y alguien había recibido tal obsequio.

Un joven rubio iba cojo por un sendero deshabitado.

Escapaba al único lugar que advertía ser seguro.

El frondoso bosque.

Escapaba de esas guerras pueblerinas que habían desencadenado el caos inminente en el resto de la zona.

El chico no lograba correr, y eso era riesgoso, puesto que guardias y gente armada podrían alcanzarlo sin esfuerzo. Aun así podía contar con la poca claridad de la temprana mañana para esconderse entre sombras del camino aquí y allá.

Una de las mejillas del muchacho mostraba una herida poco profunda, aunque lograba sentir un fino camino de sangre recorrer su rostro camino abajo hasta su mentón. De momentos, también, podía sentir dolor en su brazo izquierdo.

De todos modos, no importaba el dolor. Tenía que seguir caminando, paso tras paso por vez y cada vez más lejos del peligro.

Jadeaba.

El camino parecía interminable de un segundo a otro, pero sabía que estaba cada vez mas cerca.

Finalmente, llego a algún lugar bien oculto entre los bosques. Él era afortunadamente, uno de los pocos informados sobre la existencia del sendero al profundo lugar. Aunque se encontró con más. Algo que bien podría significar buena suerte.

Ayuda.

Una enorme casona, escondida por los pinos y el claro a lo lejos.

Le extraño, pero se atrevería. No le importaría caer en malas manos de todos modos si ese sitio resultaba por ser otra base de cautiverio.

Ya no creía que algo importara realmente.

Se acerco a las puertas con cautelo y toco tres veces el timbre viejo y adornado. Luego de unos breves momentos, una joven de cabello marrón claro, casi rubia, ojos rosados suaves y coleta alta atendió, apenas asomándose. Ella observo el aspecto del muchacho; de seguro era uno de tantos afectados. –Pasa- Sonrió amable, dándole entrada libre a él, abriendo más una de las dos puertas grandes. Fue correspondida por otra sonrisa, y el chico agradecido entro al lugar.

Él se vio asombrado por el gran espacio de dicho sitio. No creía posible ver un lugar tan limpio y organizado, siendo que apenas dos pueblos atrás el desastre destruía todo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto cordialmente aquella bella joven que le había atendido.

La miro, a ese bonito par de ojos rosados. –Mi nombre es Oz. Oz Vessalliuz.- Respondió luego de unos segundos. -¿Cómo se llama usted?- Cuestiono él. De darse la posibilidad, bien se habría mandado de coqueto. Aun así bien claro estaba que no era momento para ello. Se sintió libre de tensiones y preocupaciones de inmediato. No creía que tal hermosa muchacha fuera una amenaza.

-Soy Sharon Rainsworth. Mi familia es la encargada de atender este lugar desde hace un tiempo.- Comentó- Puedes confiar en que estarás a salvo aquí.-

-Muchas gracias-

La muchacha lo llevo a una habitación. Era un cuarto bastante cómodo de espacio y se veía bastante cálido. Una ventana daba buena vista al paisaje. Se apreciaban ropas limpias sobre la cama. Cerca estaba la puerta del baño, lugar donde podría al fin higienizarse y borrar tanta sangre y barro que cargaba encima. Luego podría bajar al salón, para serle entregado algo con que llenarse el estómago.

Antes de bañarse, la joven se encargo de limpiar y tratar sus heridas. –Baje al salón cuando haya terminado. Me encargare de vendar sus heridas cuando ya esté listo- Sonrió, y entonces, se marcho.

Y el joven se dio mano a la obra. Cerró la puerta del baño, y luego de maravillarse por el lugar, se concentro en lo que era importante hacer.

Una vez limpio y libre de malos rastros, Oz podía ya sentirse más aliviado. Se había tomado casi una hora. Portaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros y largos que le quedaban ciertamente grandes. Había encontrado también unas pantuflas blancas en el cuarto al que fue dirigido, y se dio la libertad de bajar al salón con ellas. La pared al bajar por la escalera mostraba una hilera de cuadros coloridos. Realmente el sitio no parecía creíble.

No solo vio a la misma bella chica de antes al bajar las escaleras, sino que también a un joven hombre bien vestido y a una mujer mayor de edad. Ambos mostraron cálidas sonrisas de bienvenida al verle, haciendo a Oz sentirse tranquilo y de alguna manera, en casa. –Señor Oz, ellos son Liam-san y Cheryl, mi abuela- Explico.

-Con que Oz- Exclamo el joven al lado de la anciana. Acomodo sus gafas y sonrió más apacible.- Debes ser apenas el primero. Estoy seguro de que más gente llegará- Luego presto más atención al rubio, observándolo interesado de arriba abajo. Solto una pequeña risa. –Esas ropas te quedan un poco holgadas. Son prendas de Gil-san-

-¿Gil?- Cuestionó el chico más bajo.

-Sí. Gil Baskerville- Respondió entonces Liam. –Se cree… creemos- Corrigió- que es el único que ha quedado de la rama de su apellido-

-Oh…- Oz bajo la mirada. Sabía lo que se sentía perder a gente tal como la familia. Las guerras entre pueblo y pueblo le habían quitado a su hermana menor de solo 6 años, y al padre con el que nunca se llevó bien. -¿Él se refugia aquí?- Pregunto por aquel hombre.

-Oh, sí, sí. Él está aquí desde un buen par de semanas. Él se encarga de salir en búsquedas cada cierto lapso de tiempo.-

-Él logro huir. Pero perdió a los demás en el camino- Dijo Sharon.

-Puedo asegurar que todos hemos perdido a alguien en estos tiempos difíciles.- Hablo Cheryl, juntando sus manos. La señorita Sharon sonrió con tristeza ante el comentario hecho, y esto fue notorio para los demás. –Sin embargo, debemos agradecer el poder estar aquí.-

-¿Sharon-san?- Pregunto Liam, observando a la nombrada. Lucia sus ojos aguados.

-Disculpen- Dijo la joven, retirándose a continuación de la sala con un nudo en su garganta.

El rubio no logro comprender tal actitud. Aunque podía imaginarse que había sucedido.

-Lo siento- Comenzó la abuela de la chica- La pequeña Sharon ha perdido a su madre tan solo un par de semanas atrás. Mi hija fue atacada en nuestro pueblo natal y no logro escapar con nosotras.-

-Ya veo. Lo lamento-

Y el ambiente de repente era deprimente. Siendo Liam consciente de ello, decidió saltar con algo de la nada. Ese lugar era un refugio. ¿Cuál era su propósito si no borrar los malos pesares?

–Sera mejor que traiga algo, seguramente Oz-sama tendrá hambre.-

El rubio no había notado hasta escuchar esas palabras lo hambriento que estaba. No estaría mal aceptar lo que le ofreciesen. De seguro tal fino lugar ofrecería algo delicioso.

Liam fue en busca a lo dicho.

La señora Cheryl miro a Oz una vez los dos solos. -¿A quién has perdido tú, muchacho?-

-¿Uh?- Parpadeo con sorpresa. Seria obvio después de todo pensar que él como tanta gente habría perdido a alguien. –Mi hermana menor- Suavizo su mirada. –Su nombre era Ada- Sonrió melancólico. Ni se molestaría en nombrar a su padre.

-Lamento saberlo, muchacho. Piensa que por lo menos no deberá vivir escapando como las personas alrededor.-

-Si…- Bajó su tono de voz. Era preso del dolor, porque tenía gran afecto por aquella pequeñita niña a quien no había podido salvar.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? Has de estar cansado.-

-Gracias- Contesto, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes a un sillón que lucía bastante cómodo. Luego de unos minutos, Liam entro con una bandeja cargada.

Cambiando de pensamiento, el rubio observo sorprendido. –Eso ha sido rápido.-

Liam sonrió.-Gilbert-san ha de estar ponto aquí. Debe haber salido a por más afectados- Dijo él, dejando todo sobre una pequeña mesa de té. –Oz-san, seré yo quien se encargue de sus heridas ahora-

Y él asintió.

Oz se sentía tranquilo, y más que nada prefería sentirse así antes que recordar todo y caer deprimido. De todos modos había escapado de milagro, y el miedo permanecía en un rincón de su cabeza. Había una pregunta que le picaba desde el momento en que había divisado aquel lugar en el que estaba ahora. -¿Realmente estamos seguros aquí?-

-La existencia de este refugio ha llegado a aquellos que consideramos discretos en su momento. Tú puedes haber encontrado este sitio por casualidad, pero podemos asegurarte que el camino aquí no es un conocimiento general.- Hablaba el joven más alto. –Basta de preocupaciones ahora. Es mejor disfrutar de la hora del té.- Y mientras, saco adicionalmente unas vendas y una pequeña botella de vidrio.

-Claro.- Respondió. Oz no negaría que aquel hombre tenía razón. Mas importante que nada en ese momento, era el vacio que sentía en su estomago producto del hambre. Observo los pequeños pasteles que había sobre la bandeja, y se encontró indeciso entre cual podría saber mejor.

Lograba saciar sus ansias, y sentirse mejor. Observaba a esas personas a su alrededor. Vaya, si había tenido buena suerte. Mientras pasaba bocado tras bocado por su garganta, el joven se le acercaba y observaba sus heridas. –Concéntrese, ¿De acuerdo?-

El asintió.

¿En realidad quien decía que no serian enemigos también? Ah, no le importaba. El joven estaba cansado. Sentía de a momentos dolor sobre las partes lastimadas que le eran tratadas, mientras eran cubiertas poco a poco por blancos vendajes.

Entre tanto y tanto, paso la tarde.

-¿Gusta quedarse aquí un rato? El paisaje es bastante admirable a esta hora- Comento la señorita de avanzada edad. Liam se había retirado unos momentos antes.

Fue respondida afirmativamente por el rubio, y entonces, como los otros dos, ella dejo también la habitación.

El rubio decidió quedarse un rato en el balcón bajo que se encontraba en el primer piso de la casona. La vista daba ni más ni menos que al bosque.

Pensaba en sus propios asuntos y se dejaba caer en la preocupación de repente.

Guerra. Eso era todo lo que existía en cada pueblo a kilómetros y kilómetros a lo lejos.

Entre esos pensamientos, la imagen de su hermana menor se creaba en su cabeza, y si no hubiera sido por el sonido del timbre, habría decaído en la tristeza de tal recuerdo.

Se dio vuelta y entro al salón. La señorita Sharon se encontraba atendiendo la puerta, con una expresión distinta a la que había demostrado más temprano. Un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y ojos dorados como oro solido había entrado al sitio. Dos personas mal heridas se encontraban con él.

-¡Gilbert-san!- Exclamaba la señorita Rainsworth mientras ayudaba a una de las dos personas heridas a sentarse.

-He logrado encontrarlos por mera casualidad.- Dijo el nombrado, suspirando con cansancio.

Oz se quedo callado mientras miraba la escena. Entonces ese era el famoso Gil.

Sus ojos se pasearon de ese alto, alto hombre a los otros dos nuevos llegados. Dos personas increíblemente parecidas, casi mellizos. Un joven de obscuros cabellos largos un poco más bajos de la altura de la nuca, los cuales casi cubrían por completo sus ojos amatistas obscuros al frente. Entre la sangre que goteaba de herida y herida se notaba lo blanco de su piel. De pie se encontraba una muchacha que capturo aun más la atención del chico rubio. Cabellos interminablemente largos y marrones obscuro, ojos tan amatistas como los del otro muchacho, pero más claros, y tez también blanca.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de estas dos personas, Gilbert-san?- Le pregunto la dama Sharon.

-Bien…- Él apunto a la joven que se encontraba parada a su lado, con expresión de enojo. –Ella es Alice Baskerville. –

-Alice…- Musito Oz al escuchar la respuesta del hombre. Definitivamente no se olvidaría. Algo le llamaba la atención, y tal vez sería la expresión de molestia que la chica mostraba. De todos modos creía saber que se encontraba detrás de esa cara. Tristeza.

– Él es Leo Baskerville- Escucho luego, mirando entonces al chico mencionado. ¿Tendría unos dieciséis años? O tal vez un año más al igual que él.

-Pensé que eras el único Baskerville restante- Menciono Sharon notablemente asombrada. -¡Es bueno saber que hayas encontrado más gente!-

-Pues también pensé que no volvería a ver a este estúpido conejo o a Leo.-

-¡No me llames así, cabeza de algas!- Exclamo la jovencita enojada, demostrando que después de todo no tenía problemas para hablar. Esto llamo aun más la atención de Oz, ya que le parecía divertida su forma brusca de actuar de repente.

De la nada veía todo como una escena familiar. Rio, sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta y se había hecho notar.

-¿Ese de que se ríe?- Escucho a la misma chica. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido y miro a todos los presentes observarlo.

-Uh…-

La sonrisa de Sharon calmo un poco al rubio.

-Gilbert-san, él es el señor Oz. Ha llegado más temprano.-

-¿Oz Vessalliuz?- Cuestiono el joven hombre de ojos oro. -¿Solo tú? Eran dos los hijos del señor Vessalliuz-

-Así… así es- Contesto el nombrado. –Por mi parte soy el único restante- Sonrió un tanto entristecido. Esta acción hizo que la muchacha de cabello obscuro frunciera el ceño. -Pues todos perdimos algo aquí. Eso no es noticia- Dijo ella.

-Alice, no seas tan brusca de entrada- Comento el joven sentado, llamando la atención de todos. –Mis disculpas, ella no sabe cómo ser educada- Sonrió él.

La mencionada se quejo, y Oz no evito reír. De repente y sin razón, una pequeña parte de su pecho sentía calidez. Fijo entonces sus ojos en esa joven, Alice. Iba a lograr llegar hasta ella, y esa era su nueva meta mientras viviera en ese refugio.

-Alice-san, por favor venga conmigo. Me encargare de usted- Comento la señorita Rainsworth, tomando con cuidado a la joven del brazo y llevándosela sin siquiera dejarle protestar.

Los tres jóvenes restantes, por su lado, quedaron en silencio.

No era, sin embargo, un silencio incomodo. Más bien era como si el ambiente dijera "Al fin, paz".

De todos modos el más alto de los tres rompió el silencio, y se dispuso a abandonar la sala principal. –Hablare con Liam ahora para que venga a encargarse de ti, Leo. Los veré a ustedes dos luego.- Dijo sin demostrar mucha expresión en su voz.

A continuación, se marcho.

Todos parecían marcharse, ir y venir y nunca quedarse mucho tiempo en esa sala.

-Entonces, Oz-sama, ¿Cierto?- Cuestiono el joven de ojos amatistas obscuros y penetrantes.

-Solo llámame Oz.- Sonrió.-Leo, ¿Verdad?-

-Así es- Sonrió, ciertamente divertido, y ciertamente misterioso.

Inmediatamente el joven de ojos verdes vio a este joven como un futuro amigo. Ni siquiera futuro, ya estaba confiado. Se quedo observándolo, mirando justo a sus ojos. Eran iguales a los de esa otra chica. Alice. Ese joven era igual a Alice. Le llamaba tanto la atención. Ella era tan brusca, y el por el contrario se mostraba calmo, aun herido y sangrante como se encontraba. Guiado por la necesidad de preguntar, Oz abrió la boca con su siguiente cuestionamiento. –Tú y esa chica, ¿Acaso son gemelos?-

-¡Oh! Suelen confundirnos todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera somos hermanos- Explicaba él, levantando su dedo índice.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero son casi iguales!-

-Sí, ¿verdad?~ Podrías suponer que somos primos. Tal vez lo somos-

-¿Ni siquiera sabes? Pero, llevan el mismo apellido-

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Sonreía aun mientras movía su mano, siendo sus ojos totalmente cubiertos ahora por su cabello casi negro.

Este chico también llamaba la atención. Pero vamos, cada cosa y detalle llamo la atención del joven rubio desde el momento en que encontró aquella casona de milagro en el bosque. Un lugar tan pulcro en medio de tanto desastre, una joven tan hermosa, gente tan amable, más heridos y estas dos personas iguales que robaban toda su atención ya.

-Ella te ha interesado, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Eh?- Oz lo miro.

-A-li-ce~ Ella te ha interesado~ Puedo darme cuenta porque te le quedaste mirando momentos atrás.

-Ah…-

-Ella es más sensible de lo que parece. Actúa fuerte porque no confía lo suficiente como para mostrarse. Por eso es tan brusca- Explicaba de pronto en un tono ciertamente infantil. –En el fondo, es una llorona-

-¿Enserio?- Y cuando cuestiono eso, Liam apareció por las escaleras. Se volteo a mirarlo por sentir sus pasos bajando, y parpadeo. Portaba unas muletas improvisadas. –Liam-san-

-Oz-sama, buenas tardes.- Le sonrió. –Espero este sintiéndose mejor. -Dijo cordialmente –Y usted debe ser Leo-san.- Miro al otro chico, acercándose a él. –Por favor acompáñeme. Yo seré quien se encargue de usted.-

-Oh- Solo exclamo, dejándose tomar por uno de sus brazos. –Oz-san, Alice suele tener problemas para conciliar el sueño. Estoy seguro de que podrás ir a su habitación esta noche y hablarle.-

-Claro, gracias- Sonrió.

-Oh, y no te dejes ofender. Suele ponerse a la defensiva y no controla lo que dice.- Seguía en ese tono infantil que causaba cierta gracia. Se apoyo contra Liam, quien le ayudaba a portar una de esas muletas con el brazo contrario y solto una pequeña queja. Una de sus piernas estaba notablemente dañada. Ambos voltearon a la escalera, comenzando una lenta y cuidadosa subida mientras el rubio miraba. Leo lo miro, pareciendo increíblemente verlo perfectamente a través del cabello que cubría tanto sus ojos. –Hasta pronto, Oz-san-

-Solo dime Oz- Dijo en voz baja, mirándolo irse.

Suspiro. _¿Qué hare ahora?_ Pensó.

Aun la noche no llegaba completamente, pero la tarde estaba avanzada. Supuso que mirar a través del balcón no sería una opción. Ese chico seguía llamando su atención tanto como la tal Alice. ¿Cómo era posible que no fueran familia? Mismos ojos, misma mirada, mismo cabello y piel. Tal vez Leo parecía más maduro.

De todos modos siempre era bien sabido que las primeras impresiones no son del todo acertadas en todos los casos.

Suspiro. Oz se noto a si mismo cansado. Se tomo el pequeño atrevimiento de apagar las luces de ese espacioso salón principal, para luego sentarse en uno de varios sillones. Este encaraba directamente a las puertas del balcón, dejándole al chico observar el verde variado de los pinos. Allá afuera en algún lugar, más de una persona estaría desesperadamente buscando ese lugar donde él se encontraba. Alguien más debería ocupar su lugar.

Porque él debería haber terminado junto con su pequeña Ada.

No, negó con la cabeza en silencio. Estaba vivo, y debía agradecerlo. Sus heridas demostraban lo cerca que había estado de no contar sus sucesos.

Sería interesante, puesto que después de todo, no estaba solo. Eran todos desconocidos, pero confiar parecía una buena opción.

Además, estaba esa chica a quien quería acercarse de repente. Y no solo ella, si no el hecho de saber que aun faltaban más personas por llegar.

Entre tanto pensar, no se dio cuenta de la presencia nueva en el salón obscuro. Sin embargo, salió de su transe mental al escuchar unos notorios pasos fuertes en su dirección. Alguien parecía sentarse en uno de los sillones de enfrente, quedando directamente enfrentado a él, pero al parecer sin notar su presencia.

Eso le extraño.

El sol que se iba en el atardecer daba la luz suficiente para hacer contraluz en aquella persona. Ajusto sus ojos verdes y se quedo callado mientras observaba. Vaya sorpresa.

Alice. Esa chica estaba allí sentada. Era notoria su expresión seria. Estaba limpia, logrando ver por los ojos esmeraldas de Oz que vestía un camisón blanco. Su cabello limpio tenía un atrapante brillo y los vendajes que la rodeaban, un poco corrompidos de rojo carmesí por la sangre, agregaban un toque extraño.

¿Quién era esa chica?

Le atrapaba más que esa bella muchacha que lo había atendido al llegar al refugio. Era linda, lo veía. Pero era el aura que ella cargaba lo que le intrigaba.

El joven rubio abrió su boca sin pronunciar palabra. Se quedo pensando antes que nada.

Pero ella estaba allí.

-Alice- Articuló, y llamo su atención enseguida. Ella levanto la mirada rápidamente, como si estuviera en alerta por ser nombrada. Se le quedo mirando fijamente, con una expresión que se tornaba en desafiante. –Eres Alice, ¿No es así?-

La joven frunció el ceño. –No preguntes si ya sabes que ese es mi nombre- Contesto tajante.

-Ah, lo siento…- Dijo él en voz leve, bajando un poco la mirada avergonzado. Si había sido una pregunta bastante obvia. Sonrió levemente, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos y acariciando ahora la parte trasera de su cabeza. –Supongo que ha sido tonto de mi parte-

-Tampoco me gusta eso que haces- Comento, frunciendo ella más el ceño.

-¿Eh?-

-No sonrías todo el tiempo; pareces idiota- Dijo entonces, abrazando sus rodillas.

El chico parpadeo. Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien; realmente era un poco duro lo que ella decía. Miro para abajo a su regazo y suspiro. Esto sería definitivamente difícil.

-¿Te has ofendido tan rápido?- Le escucho cuestionar. Él negó con la cabeza sin hablar, puesto que temía decir algo que la ofendiera de la nada. Parecía ser una chica muy susceptible.

La extraña joven tampoco pareció estar interesada en entablar una conversación, puesto que se quedo callada durante un buen rato. Oz la miraba de reojo de a ratos, admirado por la forma en que ella veía las sombras del suelo de una forma tan entretenida. Parecía estar concentrada, como si viera una pintura o una foto muy antigua en blanco y negro en la madera del piso.

Momento, lo que justamente quería el rubio era hablarle. Tenía la oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata, asique tomo coraje y decidió dar el primer paso de todos modos. –Oye…- Le llamo. Esta vez Alice no le miro, y ni siquiera hizo alguna clase de gesto. Más bien parecía estar silenciosamente expectante a que diría él después. Oz tomo aire y levanto la mirada decidido. -¿Por qué estas de esa manera?-

Silencio.

Hasta que lentamente, ella levanto su mirar y fijo sus ojos en los de él. – ¿"Esa manera"?-

-Mm. ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?- Largaba de inmediato, de repente sintiéndose confiado.

-¿Acaso insinúas que no hay razón suficiente para no estarlo?-

-¡N-no estoy diciendo eso! En realidad…- Dijo, suspirando mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa. –Quiero saber que te ha pasado a ti, para que estés tan molesta con todos-

-¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que suceda conmigo? Ni siquiera me conoces-

-Me gustaría hacerlo, por eso quiero saber- Contesto, esbozando ahora una sonrisa que mostraba la honestidad de sus palabras.

Ella siguió observándolo en silencio, y se negó a contestarle.

-Alice- -No te consideres con el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre- Le interrumpió ella.

¿Difícil? No, más bien era todo un desafío. Esta joven estaba totalmente encerrada dentro de sí. –Uh…- Parpadeo, sintiéndose frustrado. Totalmente frustrado. Imito a la chica, abrazando sus rodillas, y se quedo observando las mismas con falta de expresión.

Y podrían haberse quedado en tal silencio por otro buen rato, si no hubiera sido que algo surgió en la mente de él.

-¡Ya sé!- Exclamo, levantando la mirada con una sonrisa de victoria.

Alice le miraba extrañada.

-Déjame demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí- Dijo entonces, soltando sus rodillas y poniéndose de pie. Se mostraba tan seguro por fuera, más estaba nervioso por dentro. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella ahora?

-¿Qué crees que dices?-

-Déjame mostrarte que puedes confiar en mí.- Repitió.

Ella lo miro incrédula, y al mismo tiempo desconfiada. -¿Cómo se supone que me lo demostraras?- Cuestiono casi en tono irónico.

-¡Solo déjame intentarlo! Vamos, veras que no será tan malo al final.- Sonrió cálidamente. Dio un par de pasos, sin llegar a ella del todo. -¿Qué dices?-

Ella frunció el ceño. –No me hagas reír.- -Vamos- Ahora fue él quien le interrumpió. Extendió una de sus manos a ella, agachándose apenas un poco. –Puedes golpearme si algo malo pasa- Parpadeo, aun demostrando esa sonrisa segura.

Alice continuo mirándolo, y luego bajo su vista hasta la mano del chico. Frunció el ceño y resoplo. -…- No dijo nada, más solo levanto su mano lentamente, como si estuviera dudando su decisión. Suspiro y desvió su mirada, tomando la mano del rubio. –Como quieras…- Dijo de mala gana.

Pero Oz logro darse cuenta.

El primer paso había salido bien. –Bien entonces… Alice-

No estaba solo.

Esta chica, Leo, los integrantes del refugio…

Y esas personas que llegarían al día siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

"_-Depende del momento en el que te encuentres, sabrás como es que el pasado no se queda atrás-"_

-o-

Era medio día. Noticias habían llegado esa mañana, informando el avance de la guerra en el pueblo central.

Pero dentro de la antigua casona del bosque, las cosas se mantenían pacificas pese a todo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Oz se había despertado sintiéndose tranquilo. Estaba abajo en la sala, con aquel chico que había conocido el día anterior. Era una grata distracción; era agradable.

-¡Oh! Entonces has logrado hablarle anoche- Comentaba Leo, luego de escuchar al rubio contar su encuentro con la joven Alice la noche anterior.

-Es un poco… sensible-

-Puedes decir que es brusca.-

Oz rió. Aun le seguía causando gracia. –Tal vez, pero lograré cambiar eso.-

-Pues me alegra que hayas podido acercarte a ella.-

-Caballeros- La bella Sharon entro en la habitación con un abanico en mano. Lo hora del almuerzo sería anunciada, y eso se esperaba con ansias.

Un lugar así podría ofrecer cualquier abanico de posibilidades, pero para eso se debía de trabajar arduamente. En algún momento el rubio se habría percatado de tal hecho, aunque con tantas cosas vividas aquellos últimos meses, se daba paso libre a relajarse y dejar que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien más fuera el encargado de ocuparse de él. Ya había cargado con el peso de alguien más, y no quería seguir con semejante carga sobre sus espaldas.

-¿Alguien más vendrá hoy?- Preguntó el joven de pelo descontrolado, observando como una charola con distintos platos era servida frente a él. –Tengo entendido que Gilbert ha salido por más "afectados" esta mañana-

-No se equivoca, Leo-san. No podemos asegurar nada ahora, puesto que solo nos queda esperar a que el joven Gil regrese.- Respondió la joven mujer antes de incorporarse, sacudir un poco la falda de su siempre pulcro vestido, y salir en dirección a la cocina para conseguir más alimentos.

-Ah, pues entonces, debemos seguir esperando- Suspiró desilusionado.

-¿Acaso hay alguien a quien quieras encontrar?- Preguntó Oz, robando un pequeño trozo de pan de uno de los platos del joven sentado a frente suyo.

-No realmente, solo somos Alice, Gil y yo, pero…- Hizo una pausa, para sonreír travieso al ver al otro robarle parte de su comida. –Aún deben de quedar personas de nuestra familia. Es una rama muy grande, y a veces hasta me cuesta recordar todos los nombres-

-¿Ese tal Gil? ¿Lo conoces de antes?-

-Oh, claro~ Puedes decir que era una clase de niñero. Alice y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, y Gil es quien nos cuidaba a ambos. Ni lo imaginarías, pero sabe cocinar de maravilla-

-¿Sabe cocinar?-

-Sí. De seguro que él es uno de los encargados de todo esto que comemos hoy.- Y a continuación, tomó un tenedor de plata cerca de uno de los platos, y apuñaló un pedazo de papa para llevárselo a la boca.

Oz parpadeó, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento alojarse en su pecho. Se remontaba ahora a recuerdos de su infancia, pensando en el relato del chico Leo. Lo que habría deseado que alguien le cocinara cuando era pequeño, que le prepararan algo especial, con afecto. Siempre se había encontrado a si mismo responsable de los quehaceres y demás, ya que su padre solía faltar mucho en casa.

Los pequeños detalles hacen de las grandes vivencias, dicen.

El joven no quiso quedarse más en aquellas necesidades sentimentales. Fue justo cuando sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, que Sharon volvió con otra charola, llena de más platillos que de seguro le correspondían a él. Todo olía de maravilla.

Lo que más atrajo tanto a sus ojos verdes claros como a su estómago, fue una sopa de colores peculiares. Dirigió su mano a un trozo de pan cerca de un vaso de jugo exprimido, cuando otra mano se le adelantó y arrebató tal alimento. Oz levantó su mirada, observando cómo Leo masticaba aquel pan casero con gusto. –Tú te lo buscaste- Sonrió el otro joven, causando al rubio sonreír gracioso.

Se relajó luego. Tal vez habría caído en buenas manos, tal vez si le prepararían comida con cariño en ese lugar. -¿A que no parece como si estuviéramos en la casa de una abuela?- Comentó él entonces, antes de darle un sorbo a una cuchara sopera, goteando de caldo.

Leo asintió mientras tragaba más de tanta comida.

En esa situación, en ese instante, y en ese entorno, era probable pensar que, a veces se deben pasar por las peores de las situaciones para poder encontrar las mejores.

Ambos habían quedado con la única compañía del otro cuando Sharon dejó la sala. Entonces, Leo observó a Oz con una sonrisa divertida y cómplice, y empuño un tenedor con carne. –Puedo decir que la abuela es muy atractiva- Dijo el peli negro en cuánto al anterior comentario del rubio.

Oz no pudo contener aquella carcajada. Evitó llevarse otra cucharada de sopa a la boca para no ahogarse al tragar entre sus risas.

-Oye, oye- Leo amplió su sonrisa. –Vas a morir ahogado-

Tenía razón.

El rubio se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de reír al sentir a su estómago rugir con fuerza. Fue un ruido alto, y llegó sin desvíos a los oídos del joven al frente suyo, quien parpadeó un par de veces con sorpresa antes de soltar una carcajada él mismo. –Tu estómago parece un perro enojado.- Decía, causando sonrojos avergonzados en el chico de ojos verdes claros. –Mejor dale comida a esa fiera- Continuaba, riéndose. Sacaba provecho, divirtiéndose por la pena de Oz.

Y así fue como continuó aquel amplio almuerzo.

Pasó al menos media hora, cuándo el timbre de la casona sonó tres veces.

De inmediato se cortó la buena vibra en el ambiente y todo en el alrededor se tensionó. La incertidumbre causaba estragos y la curiosidad se asomaba.

Liam fue quien se encargó de atender las grandes puertas. Los dos jóvenes, Leo y Oz, observaban asomados desde la mesa a la que estaban sentados. No pudieron ver el asombro en los ojos del alto hombre de gafas, puesto que este les daba la espalda. – ¡Gilbert-san!- Exclamó. De inmediato ayudó al hombre de ojos oro a entrar a la gente que habría encontrado en su búsqueda. -¿Dónde has encontrado a estas personas?-

-Han logrado esconderse cada uno en un lugar distinto.- Contestó.

Tres personas habían llegado. Una joven mal herida, un chico alto y malhumorado, y un pequeño niño.

-¿Te han dicho sus nombres?- Liam volvió a preguntar.

Gil ayudó al joven refunfuñante a sentarse en un sofá cerca de la entrada- Él es Elliot-

-¿Solo Elliot?-

El nombrado se quejó. –Elliot Nightray- Logró decir a regaña dientes. Alto, tez blanca, ojos celestes obscuros cristalinos, y cabello corto y claro, de leves tonalidades blancas y plateadas. Estaba cubierto en golpes; su ropa estaba rasgada aquí y allá, dejando ver heridas sangrantes. Su nariz dejaba salir un fino camino de sangre.

No se sentía cómodo. No quería entregarse a la confianza del todo. Sin importar cuán amable una persona fuera, aun podía lastimar. Él había aprendido eso. Lo tenía claro y prefería que así fuese.

No le era agradable completamente tener que socializar con el resto de los seres humanos a su alrededor.

-A él lo encontré al lado de uno de los senderos centrales al pueblo principal. Parece haberse ganado una buena liga de golpes, pero ha logrado escapar- Gil explicó.

-Tch…- El mencionado se quejó sin más.

-¿Quién es ella?- Liam entonces señalo a la muchacha, que se apoyaba contra su hombro, jadeante.

-Victoria- Gil respondió. –Ella y el niño estaban juntos- Señalo al pequeño que se escondía mínimamente detrás de la chica nombrada. –Le he preguntado de todas formas, pero el niño no me dice su nombre-

-¿Qué le ha sucedido a la señorita Victoria?-

-Fue atacada fuera de su hogar. No ha logrado decirme mucho.- Gil seguía comentando.

La muchacha era de alta estatura, pero no demasiada. Al igual que el otro herido, Elliot, tenía tez blanca. Ambos podrían haber sido hermanos, de no ser por la diferencia de color en el cabello y los ojos. La chica tenía ojos marrones, no muy obscuros, y cabello castaño, deslizándose al negro. Tenía una herida profunda por abajo del estómago, a su costado, y cortes que le acompañaban en los brazos, cuello y cara.

-El niño ha sido atacado junto con ella.-

El pequeño se mostraba neutral, aunque un sentimiento indescifrable se expresaba en sus grandes ojos negros. Su cabello era negro azabache. De su cabeza resbalaba sangre, la cual caía por su frente y manchaba su rostro. Su brazo izquierdo gorgoteaba aquel líquido carmín también, haciendo obvia la presencia de una ancha y profunda herida. Sus pies descalzos estaban maltratados, y el resto de su cuerpo demostraba contundentes sometimientos violentos.

-Los tres están muy maltratados. De no apurarnos, no lograremos nada- Gil expresó, serio. Liam asintió con la misma seriedad, y luego de recostar a la joven sobre otro sillón, fue tras elementos de curación y vendajes.

Tanto Oz como Leo habían quedado llamados de atención ante las nuevas presencias. Ya habían devorado cada pequeño pedazo de comida que se les había entregado, asique sus mentes eran capaces de concentrarse en sus observaciones.

-Gente nueva- Susurró el joven peli negro.

-¿No deberíamos ir a ayudar?- Oz cuestionó, aun mirando en dirección a la entrada principal.

-Ustedes deben reponerse, y no preocuparse.- Sharon apareció en escena. –Vamos a encargarnos ahora de estas pobres personas. Por favor no se molesten- Sonrió amable.

A Oz no le quedó la mente tranquila, pero era tal vez obvio suponer que no les dejarían cooperar.

-¿Ha estado bien el almuerzo?- Preguntó la fina dama.

-Ha estado delicioso.- Leo respondió, con alguna mínima pista de coqueteo en su voz.

Oz esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver al peli negro responder de esa manera. Hubiera soltado risas, de no ser que su mente se posaba en otros temas.

Pasó de pensar en la reciente llegada de aquellos afectados, a otra persona que también había aparecido herida el día anterior, y que había sido la principal atracción de su mente.

Alice; no había visto a Alice en toda la mañana ni en todo el medio día.

Volteó entonces su mirada, para observar a la señorita Sharon, que estaba parada a su lado. –Disculpa, ¿Alice no ha bajado?-

-¿La señorita Alice? Oh, ella aún está dormida. No es difícil de comprender ya con todo por lo que pasó-

-¿Durmiendo?-

-¡Oh! He olvidado decírtelo. Alice suele ser muy dormilona- Leo levantó su dedo índice al explicar.

-Ya veo- Respondió el joven rubio. Ante esto, dudas nacían. Tal vez esa chica no estaba dormida, tal vez quería estar sola. Tal vez solo quería pensar en sus propios asuntos.

Esto llenó más la cabeza de Oz. Sabía lo que se sentía el no querer ser molestado.

-¿Podré ir a verle en algún momento?- Se atrevió a preguntar, sorprendiendo tanto a Sharon como a Leo.

-Vaya. Te ha causado una gran impresión, ¿No es así?- El último nombrado dijo, mirando a Oz entre sus cabellos negros.

-La… la señorita Alice debería estar por despertar en breve. ¿Desea verla?- La señorita Rainsworth preguntó entre las mismas sorpresas. Su voz sonaba con asombro, más la actitud del chico no era ciertamente de esperar.

-Um…- Oz parpadeó. –Supongo-

-Si ese es el caso, entonces supongo que no habrá realmente un problema, si vas a verla cuando despierte.- La dama sonrió amable.

-¿Enserio?- El rubio y el peli negro intercambiaron miradas, parpadeantes.

-Deberás ir solo. Yo voy a tardar un rato por el estado en el que me encuentro- Leo comentó con una leve sonrisa, indicando la situación de su pierna mal herida.

Estaba bien; Oz no tendría problemas si de ir solo se trataba.

Después de todo, ya se había animado a hablarle a aquella joven la noche anterior, y podría atreverse a hacerlo una vez más.

-Puedo ir a verle ahora, y chequear si ya se ha levantado de la cama- Volvió a hablar Sharon, juntando sus manos y mirando cálidamente al joven de cabellos rubios dorados, causándole a éste tranquilidad acogedora de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias- Agradeció.

Mientras él mantenía plena atención en aquella chica, el resto de la gente a sus alrededores se preocupaba en ir y venir para proporcionar a los afectados llegados tratamientos inmediatos.

-Lleva a la señorita Victoria a una de las habitaciones de arriba con cuidado. Debemos tratar esa puñalada y limpiarla, o se infectará- Liam ordenó rápidamente a Gil, quien luego de despojarse de su capa y abrigo, cargó a la chica. Esta soltó una queja cortada; el dolor en su herida le quitaba el aire.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- El joven hombre, Elliot, preguntó a ceño fruncido.

No le iría muy bien de seguir con ese mal comportamiento. Al parecer aún no se percataba de que lo estaban ayudando, y no condenando.

-Esto es un refugio, si es que usted no lo ha notado.- Liam contestó con seriedad; este no era momento para caprichos de desconfianza.

Cambiando de pensamiento, este notó la presencia del niñito de cabellos negros. –Oh- Sonrió con cierta gracia, mirando enternecido como aquel pequeño demostraba cierto miedo. Caminó hasta él, causando que este retrocediera un poco por la desconfianza, y se agacho para estar más o menos a su corta altura. Le miró a esos cansados ojos infantiles, y se mostró lo más cálido que pudo. -¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas? Dime tu nombre- Habló en tono suave.

De todos modos, y aunque actuara de la forma más amigable con el pequeño humano, este no articulaba palabra. ¿Sería obvio pensar que estaba más aterrado que cualquier víctima de los bombardeos y tragedias?

-No pienso lastimarte- Liam se condujo por la insistencia.

De algún modo se podría llegar al frágil corazón de un niño. De alguna forma podría romper esa coraza de miedo.

Tal vez Liam no lo notaba, pero era totalmente vigilado por dos pares de ojos a lo lejos. Quien especialmente prestaba la mayor atención al niño desde la distancia, era Oz. Se veía reflejado en aquel chico, preso del miedo y sufriendo de la inseguridad de no conocer los alrededores.

El rubio quiso acercarse, ahogado por la empatía. Se puso de pie en un minuto, dispuesto a caminar hacia aquel herido niñito.

Antes de llevar a cabo sus intenciones, sin embargo, divisó la boca del chico articular. Escuchó su débil voz responderle a Liam, en un arranque de necesidad infantil.

-Me llamo Christan-

-¿Christian?- Liam intentó corregirlo.

El pequeño negó con su cabeza, asegurando errónea la pronunciación del hombre de gafas cristalinas. –Me llamo Christan-

Christan, no Christian. Aunque ambos nombres fuesen casi idénticos, los separaba una pequeña diferencia al final.

-Christan.- Liam sonrió entonces, aliviado por dentro con un logro merecido. –Las cosas serán más fáciles ahora.- Continuó, intentando transmitirle al pequeñín un aura de paz. Levantó su mano en ese segundo, para darle a Christan una palmada afectuosa en la cabeza, a modo de caricia.

Esta pequeña acción detonó algo en la mente del niño, quien al ver la mano del hombre ser alzada en su dirección, se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La sorpresa en los ojos avellana de Liam fue muy ingrata; se dio cuenta de inmediato que tales reflejos indicaban una cosa.

Fue maltratado por alguien cercano antes que nadie.

-No voy a lastimarte- Mirándolo a través de sus lentes, el joven le acarició la cabeza, y revolvió sus cabellos.

Pero Christan tembló, soltando un chillido temeroso. Bajó sus brazos muy lentamente, procesando las caricias que sentía recibir en su cabeza. Miró entonces al joven hombre, cuestionándole millones de dudas con su simple mirada.

Liam extendió su sonrisa cálida de lado a lado, encontrando una pequeña esperanza en el abismo de los ojos del chico pequeño. -¿Lo ves? No te haré daño- Siguió.

Oz estaba atónito por la escena. Esto le traía más recuerdos que aún no estaban claros.

-Yo soy Liam, y podrás buscarme cuando necesites algo.- Se escuchó la voz del joven amable otra vez. –La señorita Sharon vendrá en unos segundos y se encargará de ti, ¿De acuerdo? Nadie en este lugar va a herirte.-

Y eso fue todo, pero Christan seguía temeroso de tanto en tanto.

-¿Qué te parece si trato tus heridas, y luego comes algo?- El mayor preguntó, entonces dejando más detalladas sus intenciones. –Tenemos ropa limpia, y una cama en la que podrás dormir de ahora en adelante.- Siguió.

¿Era tanta amabilidad posible en ese cruel mundo?

La joven mente del niño rondaba en aquel cuestionamiento, sin saber si confiar en tan acogedora sonrisa. Sonrisas así eran las mismas que le habían traicionado antes, y como no, no era imposible caer en una trampa de nuevo.

Se quedó mirando a Liam, dudoso pero cansado.

Sus heridas sangrantes le molestaban; su estado no era doloroso, dado que era un pequeño acostumbrado al dolor. De estar en otra situación, le habría dado la más inocente de las gracias ante ello. Pero como las cosas se presentaban de la mano de una guerra adulta entre malentendidos, no le quedaba más que mostrar una mueca de sufrimiento mientras su cabeza era acariciada de nuevo.

Su suave voz se asomó por sus labios al pasar por su garganta, inquiriendo la siguiente pregunta. -¿Dónde está mi hermana?-

-¿Tu hermana?- Liam alzó una ceja. -¿De quién hablas?- No recordaba ver a alguien parecido al niño todavía. Sin embargo, se debía entender que a veces los niños decían y hacían cosas respecto a sus sentimientos y no conforme a la realidad. En otras palabras, Liam supo que se estaba refiriendo a alguien a quien quería como tal familiar.

Y sólo una persona parecía verse tan cercana al chico.

-¿Hablas de la Señorita Victoria?- Cuestionó.

Y el niño Christan asintió.

-Oh- Se mostró entonces aliviado. Acomodó sus gafas, mirando de manera siempre dulce al chico, antes de explicarle. –La hemos llevado a un cuarto donde le curaremos sus lastimaduras. Puedo asegurarte que no le pasará nada malo.- Comentó alegre, intentando transmitir un aura infantil igualmente, sabiendo que no era un niño ni mucho menos. Todo sea para el bien de un menor, dicen.

Christan, por su parte, hizo una mueca de desconfianza. Apretó sus manitos, intentando apuñalar al joven alto con sus ojitos tristes.

Y esto causó una tremenda ternura en los interiores de Liam, quien soltó una pequeña risa. Antes de dar a entender que se estaba burlando, lo cual no era cierto, aclaró su garganta y suspiró. –Mira, puedes creerme con plena confianza. Es más…- Cerró una de sus manos en un puño, solo levantando el dedo índice para hacer énfasis en su decir. –Si quieres puedes ir a verla cuando hayamos terminado con ella. ¿Qué te parece?-

Y el niño siguió analizándolo con su mirar. Bajó su panorama visual para enfocar sus propios pies blancos y rojizos por la sangre, y luego asintió levemente. No emitió más expresión o movimiento alguno.

Liam entonces se puso de pie, y tomó al niño de la mano, animándolo a caminar junto a él. –Permíteme llevarte con la Señora Cheryl.- Dijo entonces, comenzando su camino con el niño hasta el salón superior de aquella casona entre los bosques.

De a poco, las desconfianzas iban siendo dejadas atrás.

Dicha escena, por su lado, causó conmoción y ternura en el ser de Oz. Aun estaba parado, con sus ojos abiertos a la par al verse reflejado en aquel pobre niño. Entre cerró su mirada clara, intentando no recordarse a sí mismo que el niño era una víctima de tantas que no habían tenido suerte como él.

-Tienes esa mirada- Escuchó a Leo decir entonces.

Se sorprendió, por lo que se giró sobre sus pies para mirarlo.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Puedo sentirlo aun cuando me das la espalda. Tienes… un aura depresiva contigo.- Explicó de pronto.

-¿Aura depresiva?- Alzó una ceja, intentando tragarse las palabras de aquel chico de algún modo.

Y cuando pensó que tenía el significado correcto entre sus manos, Leo comenzó a reír como un niño pequeño, con aquella voz infantil que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Tu rostro no tiene precio alguno!- Comentó alegre, cerrando sus ojos por mitad de minuto antes de suspirar y mirarlo, sonriente y pacífico. –Lo lamento, no pienso antes de hablar. De todos modos deberías acostumbrarte; Alice va a echarte cosas así en la cara todo el tiempo.-

-Uh…-

-Claro, si llegas a acercarte lo suficiente como para que le importe.- Explicó severo de pronto, cortando con el aura "divertida" que él mismo había compuesto.

Y allí estaba Oz, sin saber que decir para no quedar mal. No entendía sus actitudes, o la composición de sus palabras. Le daba gracia, pensó. Era bueno tener algo que no pudiera entender por primera vez.

Algo menos con que torturar su mente todo el tiempo.

Leo entonces suspiró, volviendo a esa sonrisa imposible de borrar. Oz había notado la ausencia de seriedad en aquel joven, y de cierta forma pensó que eso los hacía parecidos.

Aunque era una igualdad diferente. Esto le sonaba divertido, puesto que la definición que le daba se contradecía a sí misma, pero de todos modos no podría describirlo con otro método.

Mientras Oz sonreía todo el tiempo para mentirse a sí mismo, Leo sonreía todo el tiempo para… ¿Ocultar algo, tal vez? El rubio aun no estaba seguro de eso. Tenía aquella sonrisa misteriosa que le hacía pensar, que había algo que le estaba ocultando desde el primer saludo.

-¿En qué tanto piensas, Oz-san?- El chico le cuestionó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado para verse más misterioso.

-Solo dime Oz.- Insistió el rubio. Luego se concordó con el cuestionamiento dicho, y revolvió su cabello dorado. –Realmente no sé qué pensar.- Confesó, confundido.

-Oh, no eres el único.- Leo aplaudió, golpeando palma contra palma, creando un hueco pero audible sonido. -¿Aunque no crees que es mejor no tener que pensar, antes que tener un pensamiento que te persigue hasta la tumba?-

-¿Eh?- Le miró sorprendido, captando otro mensaje en aquella oración. ¿Acaso Leo sabía algo sobre él?

Un pensamiento que le perseguiría hasta la muerte… ese sería el recuerdo de su difunta hermanita.

¿Solo sería casualidad?

-¿Dije algo malo?- El chico de pelo negro preguntó, haciendo una clase de puchero con sus labios secos.

-Tú sabes…- Iba a decirle, preguntarle o recriminarle algo que no sabía con exactitud.

Pero no pudo al ser cortado en su decir.

-¡Mira!- Leo le interrumpió, mirando a alguien atrás del rubio. Sonrió con sorna, con amabilidad, con gracia al mismo tiempo que señalaba disimuladamente. No había hecho una exclamación tan fuerte, pero fue obvia y no tan imperceptible. –Tu querida Alice ha despertado.-

-¿Alice?- De inmediato olvidó todo con aquel nombre. Se volteó en menos de un segundo, para poder apreciar que dicha joven bajaba las escaleras, acompañada de la dama Sharon.

Sus ojos violetas iban cubiertos por su cabello.

¿Estaba perdida en su propio mundo?

-Alice-san, hay un plato de comida en la cocina para ti.- La Señorita Rainsworth acarició su hombro suavemente, dando aquella pequeña indicación ante la muchacha callada. Antes de decir o hacer alguna cosa más con intenciones dirigidas a la chica Baskerville, dirigió su atención al malhumorado Nightray.

Entonces, Alice fue al destino mencionado.

Los ojos de Oz solo persiguieron a la chica cabizbaja, quien no había notado su presencia. O al menos eso quería hacer creer.

Pasó al lado de los dos jóvenes, sin siquiera molestarse en voltearse al ser su nombre pronunciado con entusiasmo por el rubio. Entró a la cocina en un par de pasos cortos, asegurándose como meta llenar su estómago.

-Oh, parece que se ha despertado de muy mal humor.- Leo comentó, haciendo burla a la chica.- ¿No te gustaría hablarle ahora? Seguro tienes suerte.-

-Ugh...- Le miró, sin saber cómo responder. ¿Era una broma?

¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

-Anda, Alice no muerde… espera, de hecho si lo hace.-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Oye cuatro ojos, te oigo!- La voz de la morocha resonó desde las puertas de cristal a lo lejos.

Y Leo rió. –Que gruñona- Murmuró.

Entonces, le guiño el ojo derecho a Oz.

Aunque la situación en si daba más intriga de la que debía de dar, el rubio se encontraba sumido en su entorno. Estas dos personas en especial, Alice y Leo, que se veían tan iguales, y de hecho actuaban igual de cierta pequeña forma, le habían atrapado y llenado su pecho.

Habían llenado su pecho con la resurrección de recuerdos muy anteriores, como si partes de su vida hubieran reencarnado con estas dos personas. Le recordaban tanto a otros seres que había amado, pero que por el momento no se dignaba a rememorar…

Alice salió de la cocina entonces, portando entre sus pequeñas manos un plato de tremendo buen aspecto. Su boca estaba ocupada por un tenedor al cual masticaba, seguro saboreando un pedazo de comida por dentro.

-Alice, Oz-san te ha llamado, y lo has ignorado~- Leo comentó, burlesco ante ciertas ondas entre el chico rubio y la morocha. Bingo, había hecho un clic en ellos de algún modo.

Alice gruñó, desviando su mirada por alguna ventana por la cual admirar el paisaje. Sabía que Oz le estaba mirando con detenimiento, detalladamente, y odiaba eso. No le agradaba ser observada en lo más mínimo.

Pero el rubio no notó eso, o al menos no quiso darle importancia de haberlo hecho. Sonrió apacible por ella, aunque lo ignorara de la forma más directa.

Definitivamente, iba a lograr que esa chica le sonriera, de algún modo, tarde o temprano.

Oz compartió miradas cómplices con Leo, quien no evitó soltar una risa para sus adentros.

Iba a lograrlo…

Con Leo a su lado.


End file.
